


Haiku One Two Three : Franklin Expedition Ship Found

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [26]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, M/M, Poetry, the Hand of Franklin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benton Fraser, Ray Kowalski, and Diefenbaker at the time of the finding of the Franklin Expedition ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku One Two Three : Franklin Expedition Ship Found

**Author's Note:**

> May be read with or without slash goggles.
> 
> Written for the fan_flashworks Exploration Challenge and for the Left Hand of Franklin ficathon.
> 
> Counts towards the fan_flashworks Lightning Streak Badge (fanworks that are created in an hour or less).
> 
> Written in response to the finding of one of the Franklin Expedition ships. [CBC Report : Franklin Expedition Ship Found](http://www.cbc.ca/news/politics/lost-franklin-expedition-ship-found-in-the-arctic-1.2760311)   
> ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

ONE of Franklin’s ships

now found ‘neath the waters of

Victoria Strait.

 

TWO men amongst the

tardiest explorers now

recall that wild call.

 

THREE pack members, these

men and their half-wolf, shared that

Quest, now share their lives.


End file.
